


Forgiven (Sanji x reader)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want more Oneshot stories? Just request a character and I'll see if I can write it.</p></blockquote>





	Forgiven (Sanji x reader)

"Hey, (y/n), could you help me with something?"  
"What do you want, Luffy?"  
"I want a tangerine from the grove but Sanji won't let me near it so I thinking you could distract him while get some"  
"Ok"  
Luffy and I's conversation from earlier that day echoed through my head as I hid behind a wall, waiting for Luffy's. I glanced around the corner and saw sanji standing guard at Nami's tangerine grove, not moving. I sighed, feeling a little bad for what I was about to do. Sanji and I have been together for a while now so I, naturally, would feel a little guilty.  
After waiting for a while, I heard what sounded like someone trying to imitate a seagull. I walked around the corner and towards the grove. "Hey, Sanji" I said, walking up the steps. He glanced at me to make it wasn't Luffy and smiled when he saw that it was me. "Hello, my dear (y/n)~" he said, turning towards me. "Is there something you need?"  
"Well I was thinking we could hang out with each other, you know, since we barely we barely do" I replied, smiling shyly. I glanced up at him and saw that he was hesitant so I wrapped my arms around him and muttered "please? " into his shirt. After a while, I heard sigh and say "ok". I smiled and moved away a little before grabbing his hand and leading him away from the grove.  
The two of us walked around the ship but I was careful not to go near the tangerine grove until Luffy was done. It felt nice to spend time with Sanji but at the same time, I felt really bad. After a while, I heard Luffy's seagull call so walked back to the grove Sanji to see that all the tangerines were gone. "He said he was only getting a couple!" I thought, panicking. When Sanji saw this, he immediately panicked and ran up to the grove then started towards the guys's room, looking for Luffy. I silently followed him, scared of what he'll do to Luffy. When we arrived to the guys's room, Sanji barged in and saw that Luffy trying to hide the stolen tangerines. "Luffy!" Sanji growled, heading straight towards Luffy. Luffy panicked,dropping some of the tangerines, before trying to run away but was stopped by Sanji, who grabbed his shirt. "What did I say about Nami's tangerines!?" Sanji yelled, looking like he wanted to kill Luffy. "I just wanted-" Luffy was about to say but was stopped when Sanji snapped "you could have waited!"  
Sanji let go of Luffy then turned and walked out, angry. I followed him, looking at Luffy apologetically. I closed the door behind me and followed Sanji, who still looked mad. "Sanji, are you ok?" I asked him, making him turn to look at me. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just upset" he replied, rummaging through his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter before lighting one and glancing at me. I looked away, not wanting to look in his eyes, which gave away my guilt. "I'm going to go start dinner" he said, moving closer to me. "Ok" was all I said, looking up at him. He kissed my forehead before walking away.  
I sighed and leaned against a wall. "You should tell him" I heard someone say, causing me to look up and see Zolo on the ground across from me, looking at me. "A-about what? " I asked, playing dumb. "I know you helped Luffy help steal those tangerines" he said, causing me to look at him in shock. "H-how? " I stuttered. He just simply shrugged, saying "I heard you and Luffy talking".  
"O-oh...." I glanced down at the ground. "Look, it may hurt him, which I don't really care, but it'll help relieve the guilt" he said, looking away. I thought about it for a while before nodding. "Ok" I said before turning away, saying "thanks, Zolo". I walked to the kitchen silently, seeing Sanji working. "Hey, Sanji? There's something I need to tell you" I said, walking over to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Yes, (y/n)?" He asked, putting the knife down. I took a deep breath and said "th-the reason I wanted to hang out with you was to help Luffy but I really did enjoy being with you and I'm really sorry for what I did! " I said, looking down at the ground.Sanji stayed quiet, causing me to look up at him to see him staring at me in disbelief. "Sanji? " I said, starting to get scared of the silence. After a while, he sighed and shook his head. "(Y/n), why?" He asked, moving closer to me. "He asked me to.....I'm really sorry, Sanji" I said, my voice cracking up. He wrapped his arms around me, startling me a little. "You're forgiven, (y/n)" he muttered into my hair before kissing my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Oneshot stories? Just request a character and I'll see if I can write it.


End file.
